Two damn pink lines
by xforeverlovex21
Summary: Two damn pink lines. Those two damn pink lines. They were mocking me. Shoving the truth in my face. And I couldn't make them go away. Romione story. Review : Pre-DH
1. Who would've guessed?

Two damn pink lines. Those _two damn pink lines._ They were mocking me. Shoving the truth in my face. And I couldn't make them go away.

Numbly, I tore my eyes away from the little white stick and shuffled into the bedroom I shared with Ginny.

"So?" Ginny asked anxiously as she advanced towards me.

"I'm...I'm p-pregnant." I stuttered quietly. I felt the tears start to form in my eyes. Saying it out loud had made it all the more real. I, Hermione Granger, was _pregnant._ There was a living creature inside of me!

"_Hermione..."_ Ginny whispered and pulled me into a hug. I sobbed into her shoulder as we stood in the middle of our tiny room. "What I'm about to ask you is really important, and I don't want you to take it lightly." She said softly and I shifted to look at her face. "Name it after me?" Ginny asked with a light giggle. I smacked her on the arm and laughed before burying my face into her shoulder again.

"What am I going to do, Ginny?" I whined into her shirt. I felt her patting my back as she whispered soothing words to me. Lifting my head up from her tear stained shirt, I made my way over to my bed and thumped down.

"Well, are you going to keep it?"

"You mean, like adoption?" I questioned dumbly.

"No... Like abortion." Ginny explained softly. My head shot up and I looked at her in astonishment.

"I'm NOT killing this baby." I hissed at the younger girl. She nodded her head slowly and looked at me with pity.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Who's the father?" My jaw clenched at the question. I couldn't tell her. It was... Crazy! It was... inappropriate! It was... A mistake! It was... Her brother! I stayed silent and acted like I hadn't heard the question. "Hermione, did you hear me? Who's the father?"

I closed my eyes and plucked up the courage to tell her. "Ron." I whispered and opened my eyes. Ginny's mouth was on the ground and her eyes were bulging out so much, I was positive they would be joining her mouth on the floor any minute.

"My brother?" She asked in horror. I just nodded and hung my head shamefully.

"I'm sorry. One night we were in Diagon Alley with Harry when we saw Hagrid. He bought us some butterbeers...Everyone left and me and Ron were there and we got some fire whiskey... Things got out of hand and it was a mistake. We both didn't even remember what happened. It was a mistake." I repeated faintly. It was all too much.

I had spent _years _working to be the best witch in the school! My schoolwork had been everything to me! I had worked so hard to prove that muggle borns were just as good as pure bloods; and I screw it up for one night that I don't even remember!

"You have to tell him, you know." Ginny spoke after a moment. I nodded at her and laid back down on the bed. I heard her leave the room and I was left with my thoughts.

Me...Pregnant. Who would've guessed?

_This is my new story! Well, depending on if you guys like it. If I get 5 reviews saying to, I'll continue. And please, if you're going to set this story as an alert, just review:D_


	2. Something new

I woke up the next morning and the feeling of nausea washed over me. I quickly leaped out of bed and sprinted from my shared dorm. Once in the bathroom, I vomited everywhere. _Disgusting. _I slumped down next to the toilet and leaned my head back against the cold wall.

How could I have been so _stupid?_ I knew what having sex could lead to. I mean, even if all my rational thoughts had been washed away by the alcohol, I must have thought about it at least a little. And then the whole situation with Ginny.

_Ginny. _She had ignored me all night. Yesterday was Sunday, so she was out with Harry all day. When she got back, she didn't say a word to me. She just got ready for bed and ignored my attempts at a conversation. Who could blame her? I was having a baby with her brother! And I couldn't even pluck up the courage to tell him. But he wouldn't want to be involved anyway. He had _Lavender. _That little blonde haired twit...

I shook my head and tried to clear away all my thoughts before they went somewhere bad. I saw a dark shadow looming on the ground and I traced it up to the figure that was leaning against the door post.

"You okay?" The person asked.

I nodded and hoarsely whispered, "Yeah. Thanks Ginny." She nodded back at me and walked back towards the room. I waited on the floor until I felt better, and then mustered up the courage to walk back to the room and get ready for the day. _The big day. _The day that will ruin Ron's life. The day he finds out he's going to be a father.

When I entered the room, I saw Ginny setting out her uniform and robes for the day. I went to my closet and began to do the same. Ever so casually, I brought the subject of telling Ron up.

"So, today I'm gonna tell Ron." I said without lifting my head.

"How do you know it's even his?" Ginny asked harshly. I swallowed hard and turned to look at her.

"Listen Ginny, I know you don't want to accept the truth; trust me, I don't either. But Ron is the only guy I've ever... _done that_ _with._" I whispered.

"You guys aren't even dating! Bloody hell, you two haven't spoken two words to each other since he started dating Lavender!" Ginny whisper shouted. We had learned from experience that if you want a conversation to stay private, you have to whisper. Even in your own dorm.

"I'm aware of all that! But it doesn't matter. I have to tell him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be getting to class." I said and briskly left the room. I bounded down the stairs to the common room where there were a few lingering students getting ready to leave. I swung the door open and left to go to class.

0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0oo0

After lunch, we had free period. I had been walking with Cho until I had spotted Ron. He was walking with "Lav Lav" or whatever disgusting nickname he had for her. I excused myself from Cho and jogged to where they were walking.

"Ron!" I called as I was half way to where they were. They both stopped in their tracks and waited for me to catch up. Lavender was latched onto his arm and I couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy.

"What's up, Hermione?" Ron asked politely. I could see the surprised etched onto his face- he wasn't expecting me to be speaking to him.

"Can we talk?" I asked when I reached them. He nodded vigorously and Lavender stood there dumbly. "Um, alone?" I asked and motioned towards Lavender.

"Whatever you have to tell Won Won is my business too. I _am _his _girlfriend._" Lavender said. I winced at the label and stared daggers at Ron.

"Lavender, can you give us a minute?" Ron asked her lightly. Lavender took her arm from his and folded her arms over her chest.

"Why? What's so private that your own girlfriend can't know! _You know she's jealous of what we have... she's just going to try and steal you away from me, Won Won." _She whispered the ending. My mouth when agape and I felt my blood boiling. Ron began to protest when I cut him off.

"You know what? Lavender's right. She's your girlfriend. She should know the truth. Do you remember last month when we got drunk and hooked up?" I spat sharply. The tips of Ron's ears turned red as did his cheeks and he opened his mouth to speak. Lavender looked as if she had been hit by a bus. She just stood there with her eyes wide and mouth open. "Well, guess what? I'm pregnant! You're gonna be a dad!" I spoke in a hushed tone and then spun on my heel and left the mess of drama behind me.

0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After classes that day, I went for a stroll around the large courtyard. Just as I had reached one of the trees, I heard a voice calling my name.

"Hermione!" I recognized that husky voice. That was the voice that I could pick out from a thousand people. The one and only, Ron Weasley. "Hermione!"

"What?" I yelled in an annoyed tone as I spun around to face him. Much to my dismay, he had been directly behind me when I turned and I had collided with him, as I pulled him down in the snow. He landed directly on top of me, his reddish-orange hair laying between us in a wispy way.

"Well, now that I have your attention..." Ron trailed off with a smirk. I scoffed at him and whacked him arm.

"Get off me!" I demanded and pushed his large frame off my little one. He reluctantly stood up and offered a hand to me, which I thankfully took. He placed a gentle hand to my stomach once I was back on my feet.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly and I nodded. "Good. Now, um... What you said. Is it-is it true?"

"Yes! Why would I lie about that, you git!"

"Sorry... Um, I just wanted to say that I broke up with Lavender and I'm here for you. Both of you." He stated awkwardly. I nodded slowly and kept watching him. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, we have a lot to talk about. It's going to be a _long _night." I whispered in an exasperated tone.

"That's okay. As long as I'm with you. We've got a lot to figure out." He said and we began walking back to the campus. As we were walking, I felt his fingers cautiously intertwine with mine. I tentatively I peered down at our dangling hands. This was going to be something new...

* * *

><p><em>So I'm not gonna just jump into hot and heavy make out sessions between our favorite couple. I want to make it believable. Thanks for all the reviews, I hope to see more for this chapter(: I need at least 5-10 for chapter 3 :D<em>


	3. It is just a rumor, right?

"So...Do you know if we'll be able to stay here? You know, after the... Baby." Ron stated awkwardly. We had made our way to the old library in the heart of the school. We were seated at a table in one of the secluded corners. Ron was lounging back in the seat across from mine. The tension and awkwardness hung heavily in the air.

"I don't know. And how do you know I want to keep it?" I retorted. "It _is _my kid just as much as yours. I should be able to make a decision about it."

"Calm down, Hermione. I was just wondering. You haven't really told me anything, so I just assumed-"

"Well, you assumed wrong."

"Fine. Sorry. I was wrong. So... Are you going to keep it?" Ron asked irritably. I rolled my eyes and acted like the answer was obvious.

"_I don't know yet._"

"Okay... Well, the teachers are going to be looking around for students out of bed soon, so we should get going." Ron said responsibly. Wow. He sounded like me.

"You're probably right. Walk back with me?" I asked nicely. Ron nodded and we began walking in reticence. When we had made it to the stairwell I turned to him and looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm just tired and not in a great mood."

"It's fine, really. I understand. So, ehh... Wanna meet me in the common room tomorrow morning? We can walk to breakfast together." Ron said and quickly added, "I mean, if you want to."

"Sure. I'll meet you then." I stated. We had made it to the stairs that separated our dorms and we had to go our separate ways.

"Brilliant. Good night." He said and peeked at my stomach. He placed his hand on my shoulder and gently brushed his lips against my forehead. I felt my face heat up as he let his lips linger there for a few seconds before pulling away. There was a deep scarlet blush on his cheeks and his ears were tinted red. He smiled a bit before heading up to the boy's dormitories.

I gently raised a hand and felt the place where his lips had been seconds before. Ever so quietly, I whispered, _"Goodnight, Ron."_

I awoke feeling, for once, content. I peered over the blankets and found Ginny standing at our mirror, putting lip gloss on. She was still in her pajamas, however.

"Still mad at me?" I called quietly. She whipped around in surprise to face me.

"Well, yeah. But," She said with a sigh. "I'm your best friend. If I can't stick by you in a time like this, then I'm not that great of a friend, am I?"

I squirmed out of my bed and padded along the floor to where Ginny was standing. I engulfed her into a big hug and we sat there for a moment. When we pulled away, she looked at my with curiosity.

"Did you tell Ron yet?"

I sighed and said, "Yupp. We talked about it last night and I'm supposed to walk to breakfast with him this morning."

"Better get a move on, then! It's late!" Ginny urged. I smiled and went to my closet to fetch my robes.

Once I was dressed, I left the room to meet Ron downstairs. But when I reached the middle of the stairwell, I ran back up the steps and directly to the bathroom. I hovered above the toilet gagging and puking. _Morning sickness. _

I felt someone pull my hair back and rub little circles into my back. I lifted my head ever-so-slightly to see a head of fiery red hair, before being pulled back to the toilet.

"Ugh. This is gross. You really don't have to stay here." I called up to Ron.

"I don't mind. After all, I am responsible for this." Ron replied. I stood up and went over to the sink to brush my teeth. Ron watched me as he leaned coolly against the door frame. After I finished, I turned to him and we made our way out of the hallway.

"Feeling okay?" He asked. I nodded and avoided his eyes. "That's part of the... thing, right?" Ron asked as he avoided using the word 'pregnancy' in public.

"Yeah. Nothing unusual."

"Good." Ron said. We walked the rest of the way to the breakfast hall in silence with our fingers intertwined. I didn't even know what to make of us. We held hands and he kissed my forehead. We had sex and are having a baby... But we're not _together. _As I pondered what to call us, we entered the dining hall, the noise quickly evaporated, leaving hushed whispers in its place.

"What's going on?" I leaned over and whispered to Ron. He shrugged with a look of bewilderment. Once we reached our table and sat in our seats, I turned to Harry.

"Why is everyone acting strange?"

"Some stupid rumor. Lavender is telling everyone that you're pregnant and Ron's the dad. All because he dumped her!" Harry said in astonishment. My eyes widened in fear and I turned to Ron, whose expression mirrored mine. "Wait... It is just a rumor, right?"

Ron and I exchanged a nervous glance and Ron spoke up, "Surprise?" Harry's jaw hit the ground as he smacked his forehead.

"It's all Ron's fault!" I blurted out.

"_My fault?" _Ron asked astonished.

"Yes, your fault!" I hissed. "You're Mr. 'Hey-let's-get-some-fire-whiskey!-nothing'll-happen!'"

"Woah! You agreed to it! As a matter of fact, _you _came on to _me._"

"Rubbish! I would never! It was all you!"

"No! If it's anyone's fault, it's yours! You were the one who suggested we go to Diagon Alley!"

"Ronald Wealey, you are a complete twit!" I yelled.

"Hermione, I-"

"HERMIONE GRANGER. RONALD WEASLEY. MY OFFICE, _NOW_." Professor Snape boomed as he walked into the hall. I looked at Ron and quickly gripped his hand. This was _not _going to be good...

* * *

><p><em>I had to add some bickering in(: Tell me what I can do to make it better! I accept anonymous reviews, compliments, constructive criticism, and yes- FLAMES(: I'll update when I get 5-10 review!<em>


	4. I didn't see a thing

We were seated in cold metal chairs inside Professor Snape's classroom. Around us were all the teachers, including Professor Dumbledore. Some were giving us dirty looks- Professor Snape- some were looking at us with sympathy- Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore stared at us with an unreadable expression. I peered at Ron who was fiddling with his hands in an anxious way.

"You know," I began. "If you're going to punish us, you should just get on with it."

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall warned.

"No, it's alright professor. The girl is right." Dumbledore stated evenly. "Now, who would like to explain the situation to me?"

"You basically know everything from what everyone's saying. But it's all Ron's fault!" I exclaimed. I heard Ron slap his forehead and groan.

"_Bloody hell, Hermione..." _I heard Ron whisper exasperatedly.

"Is that so? If I may ask- How is it Mr. Weasley's fault?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"He's the one who bought us fire whiskey." I explained.

"Albus! Underage drinking! You must punish them." Snape reminded in his annoying, lifeless voice.

"Honestly, Severus. Don't you think they have enough going on?" Dumbledore asked, turning to Snape. I looked at Ron with a small smile and he returned a smirk. We might actually be getting off the hook!

"No disrespect, sir; but-"

"No disrespect, Severus; but my decision is made." Dumbledore cut him off. Snape stared at him in astonishment as Dumbledore turned to look at us.

"You will not be treated differently in the classrooms. You are expected to meet me at least once a week. You must update me on any future plans you make. And lastly, you must go to a doctor." Dumbledore said and we both nodded.

"Thank you, sir." Ron said and Dumbledore nodded his head at him. I smiled at the teachers and walked to leave the room with Ron. Once we were in the hallway and heard the door shut, I turned to Ron.

"We're not in trouble!" I cheered. Ron nodded and kept walking. "Ron! Did you hear me? I said, we're not in trouble! Why aren't you cheering?"

"Because, Hermione! Every time someone brings up the baby, you throw me under the bus and say it was my fault! You can't even take responsibility for your own actions..." Ron grumbled the last part and kept walking away from me.

"Ron! Ron! Will you quit walking for one second!" I chased after him. He stopped and turned to me with crossed arms. "I'm sorry, okay? I don't mean to, I just blurt it out. You have to understand where I'm coming from- I'm the smartest witch of our generation! No one expects me to be pregnant! So I just kinda look for an excuse, and you come to mind. I'm sorry."

Ron stood there for a moment, contemplating what to say. He sighed and looked into my eyes. "It's fine. But seriously, stop. You're making me look like a prat." Ron smirked.

"No... I think you look like a prat for getting a 16 year old that's not even your girlfriend knocked up." I said giggling. He smiled and shrugged.

"Yeah, that might be it." And with that, he laced his fingers with mine, and we began to walk to our classes.

00oo00o0ooooooo00000oooo...

Ron, Harry and I worked on our homework for a little while before supper that night. I was about half way finished with my essay when supper was called. Ron took my hand-which managed to confuse me even more about what to call us- and led me to the dining hall. Once again, people were whispering and staring when we walked in. We ignored them and went to take our seats. People were still walking into the large room as we waited at our table patiently.

"Of course the mudblood would get pregnant." I heard someone snicker from behind me. I spun around angrily to see none other then Draco Malfoy and his two stooges.  
>"What did you call her?" Ron yelled angrily as he stood up from the table. I grabbed his wrist, but he shook me off.<p>

"Well, looks like Weasley finally got some stones." Draco chuckled.

"You better watch it, Malfoy." Ron stated gruffly.

"Or what?" Draco urged. Ron clenched his fist, and before Draco could react, he swung his fist directly into Draco's nose!

"Or that." Ron spat and sat back down beside me. Draco stood there holding his nose while it gushed blood. He quickly turned to the one teacher that was in the room- Hagrid.

"Hagrid! Did you see what he did! Expel him!" Draco yelled. Hagrid calmly walked over to where Draco was and tried to contain his smile.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy. I didn't see a thing." Hagrid lied with a smirk, and then he walked away calmly; leaving an enraged Malfoy, and a happy Ron.

00oo00o0ooo...

After supper, everyone had hung around the Gryffindor common room. Every few minutes, people would disperse until it left just Ronald and I. Apprehensively, I sat my book down and looked at Ron. He peered up over his essay and stared at me.

"Listen, thanks for you know... Standing up for me earlier." I stated awkwardly.

"No one should call you that. You're better at spells than Malfoy ever will be. And you're sure as hell a better person than he ever will be." Ron explained sweetly.

"Thanks." I said quietly with a smile. Ron nodded at me.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night. Walk to breakfast with me tomorrow?" He asked and I nodded. He collected his things and was making his way to the stairs, when I called him back.

"Ron, wait!" He spun around to look at me. Confusion was etched onto his face. "I was wondering... What do... What do I call us?"

"What do you mean?" He asked dumbly.

I took a deep breath and explained. "I mean, when people ask about us. Do I call us friends? Do I call us parents? What do I say?"

Ron thought for a moment then smiled at me. "Whatever you want us to be. Now, you better get to bed. You two need sleep." He said and walked to where I was. He kissed my forehead and let his lips linger for a moment, as he did the night before. As he was pulling his head away, I grabbed his shoulder and brought his lips to mine.

The kiss was short and sweet, and when we pulled away I bit my lip gently.

"See you in the morning." I whispered. And with that; I left the room, leaving a shocked Ronald Weasley behind.

* * *

><p><em>Smoochie, smoochie(; Hahaha, I love them! Review and tell me where I should go from here! I need 5-10 reviews to post chapter 5!<em>


	5. I don't think you're ready to be a dad

I awoke the next morning in a good mood. I didn't know why, I just was. Maybe it was because I actually kissed Ron without being drunk! Or maybe it was just the mood swings making me happy. Whatever it was, I was happy. Ginny was awake already, straightening her hair.

"Morning sleepyhead." Ginny chuckled when she saw me wake up.

"Good morning! What's the time?" I asked politely as Ginny checked her watch.

"7:30."

"Thanks, Gin." I said and got up to put my robes on. Once I was done, I tied my hair into a neat ponytail and went to brush my teeth. For once, I went a morning without feeling sick! After my teeth were brushed, I had a little spare time, so I went to talk with Ginny.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Ginny asked as I happily plopped down on my bed.

"I'm not quite sure. I don't feel sick, so that contributes to it. And I sorta... Kissed Ron last night." I stated shyly and bit my lip to hold in a squeal. Ginny spun around and faced me with her eyes wide and mouth agape.

"You did _what?" _She cried in disbelief. "Oh my gosh!"

"Shh, don't tell anyone!" I said while giggling. I couldn't help it! Thinking about him made me want to squeal and my stomach was filled with butterflies.

"Look at you! Hermione Granger, giddy like a school girl. Never thought I would see the day..." Ginny trailed off with a smile. We both started to laugh until we heard a light knock on our door.

"Come in!" I bellowed and the door creaked open. Outside stood a fiery haired boy whose cheeks were flushed.

"H-hey. You, ehh, ready to leave?" Ron asked, nervously. I nodded and waved goodbye to Ginny.

Once we were in the stairwell headed to breakfast, Ron turned to me. "So, um-" He cleared his throat. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Actually, I'm feeling really well. No morning sickness!" I flashed him a smile. He nervously smiled back and stayed silent. I noticed people giving us strange looks, but I better get used to it. People were gonna stare- especially when I blow up like a balloon.

"Ron, what's wrong?" I asked. He had been acting anxious all morning and it was quite sickening to watch.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong. Why would something be wrong?"

"_Okay._" I said and held the 'a'. " You're acting strange, is all."

"Sorry." He muttered and kept his head down. I could see his ears tinged red and knew he was embarrassed.

When we got to the breakfast hall, people didn't look up to acknowledge us- which was a happy surprise from the usual hushed whispers. We awkwardly sat down next to each other at the Gryffindor table. Harry was already seated across from us, eating his breakfast.

"Hey guys." Harry smiled at us.

"Morning, Harry." I chimed. Ron nodded at him and began to devour his breakfast. Hunger suddenly washed over me and I began to shovel food into my mouth. After about 5 minutes of quick eating, I heard Harry speak.

"Woah, Hermione." He said as he looked at me bizarrely. "You're eating like _Ron._" I heard Ron burst out laughing at the reference while I stared daggers at Harry.

"Let's see you try eating for two!" I snapped and turned back to my breakfast. I heard the two quietly snickering, but ignored it for my breakfast.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o...

After classes that day, I looked for Ron. He had quickly slipped out of the room at the end of class. He had been avoiding me all day! It was quite irritating. I checked the courtyard; no Ron. I checked the library; no Ron. I checked the quidditch fields; no Ron. I stormed up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room; still no Ron. I sighed with frustration and checked the boy's dorms. And surely enough, laying down on his bed throwing a ball in the air and catching it, was none other than Ron Weasley.

"Ron!" I shouted and his head snapped to look at me.

"Oh, hi." He stated in a bored way.

"'Hi'? You ignore me all day and that's all you have to say?"

"I didn't ignore you!" He defended.

"Oh, that's right. You didn't ignore me. You just pretended not to hear me when I talked to you and turned the other way when you saw me." I stated sarcastically. My arms were folded over my chest and a glare had replaced my smile.

"Sorry?"

"Honestly, Ronald? If you can't even tell me why you're upset, then I don't think you're ready to be a dad." This made Ron shoot straight over to where I was.

"You don't think I'm ready to be a dad? You won't even listen to what I say! I'm not upset!" Ron yelled. He was standing a few meters away from me with his arms raised in front of him.

"Then why are you ignoring me?"

"I don't know what to say to you!" He shouted then quieted his voice. "You kissed me, and I don't know what to say."

I stood there shocked for a moment, then regained my composure. "Just forget it happened. I'm sorry, okay? We can forget all about it."

"But... what if I don't want to forget it?" Ron whispered. A blush spread across his cheeks and kept deepening in color until it matched his hair.

"You don't know what you want." I whispered back. "You don't know what to say, but you don't want to forget it happened."

"I'm not... I'm not good at this. This... talking. I'm happy we kissed, and... I do know what I want. I want to be with you. I just didn't know how to tell you." Ron struggled with his words. Somehow, the blush on his cheeks had gone even darker!

"Ron..." I trailed off. I cracked a small smile and burst out laughing.

"Oh, come on, Hermione! It's not funny!" Ron said and tried to hold back a smile. "You can't laugh at _me!_ You kissed me first!"

I calmed down and looked at him with a smile. "I'm not laughing at what you said, you twit! Well- I sort of am. Is that seriously why you were ignoring me?" He nodded. "Well, that's stupid. Because I want to be with you too."

Ron beamed and walked towards me. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and leaned down to brush his lips against mine.

* * *

><p><em>What do you guys think? And do you want the story format to be like this, or the other one? <strong>I need 5-10 reviews to update!<strong>_


	6. Do you think we'll make good parents?

"Hermione!" I heard a voice whisper. I groaned and flipped to face the other direction. "Come on Hermione, wake up."

"5 more minutes..." I mumbled and kept my eyes closed. I heard the person sigh and shake me lightly.

"Come on Hermione, you have to wake up." The voice said a little bit louder. I whined a little, but reluctantly opened my eyes to see who it was.

"Ron? Why are you in my room?" I mumbled. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and tried to wake up completely.

"We have to see Dumbledore this morning. Come on, get up. Please?" Ron pleaded quietly. I slowly sat up in bed and stared at him for a moment.

"What time is it? Ginny's not even up yet..."

"6:00. I forgot to tell you that Dumbledore wants to see us at 6:30. Sorry." Ron said apologetically.

"It's fine. So I should get ready, wait outside." I ordered and waited for him to leave. Once the door was closed, I set out my robes and put them on. After pulling my hair into a loose bun, I opened the door and walked to the bathroom with Ron on my heels.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Ron asked as I brushed my teeth.

"Pretty good." I said. "No morning sickness for two days in a row, so I guess that's a good thing."

"Yeah, that is good. So are you ready to go?" Ron asked and I nodded. He slipped his hand into mine and we began walking through the castle to Dumbledore's study.  
>"Do you think he'll be angry with us?" I asked slowly. Ron turned to me with a confused expression.<p>

"Why would he be angry?"

"Well, we kind of caused a ruckus with everyone. And we haven't even talked about what we're going to do." I explained. Ron nodded and pondered this for a moment.

"I don't think he'll be angry." Ron said and kissed my cheek softly. " Don't worry about it."

We walked the rest of the way without another word. The only sound was the clack of our shoes on the tile floor. When we came to Dumbledore's study, Ron knocked loudly and we heard a faint 'Come in!'.

"Ahh, Mr. Weasley. Ms. Granger. Do come in." Dumbledore said as we opened the door. We smiled politely and went to take seats in front of his desk.

"So what did you want to see us about?" Ron's voice filled the uncomfortable silence.

"I just want to know how you two are doing. How are you feeling, Hermione?" The old man with the long beard asked me.

"I'm feeling pretty good. As a matter-of-fact, I haven't felt sick in the past two days."

"Very well. Have you two been to a doctor yet?"

"Ehh..." Ron stated nervously. "We've been busy and we haven't gotten a chance. Sorry sir, we'll go as soon as we can. Right, Hermione?" I nodded vigorously.

"Okay, make sure to do that soon. How are you two doing with the whole situation?" Dumbledore asked and Ron and I looked at each other in a confused way.

"I'm sorry sir, what do you mean?"

"How are you two dealing with the pregnancy? Do you get along? Do you argue?"

"Oh, um- no. We're get along really well." Ron said with a blush and I felt my cheeks growing hot. Dumbledore caught on quickly and smiled softly at us.

"Very well. And my last question- Have you told your parents?" Ron and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Um, no. We haven't got a chance." Ron explained.

"Actually, I usually stay with Ron during the summer. I don't see my parents anymore." I said softly and remembered the memory clearing spell I had used on my parents. Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"Okay, well you two need to tell Mr. Weasley's parents. Are they home at the moment?"

"Um, I assume so." Ron stated.

"Very good. I'm apparating you two to Mr. Weasley's home. I expect you two will tell them." Before we had a chance to object, we were spiraling through some black tunnel and then popped up in the middle of the Weasley's living room. I saw Mrs. Weasley jump up from where she was seated.

"Dearies, you scared me! What are you two doing here? Ronald, if you're skipping class again, I'll-"

"Calm down, Mum. Dumbledore sent us..." Ron cut his mum off.

"Oh, Merlin. Why?"

"You better get Dad." Ron mumbled and his mum groaned.

"Arthur! We have visitors!"

"Who is it?" Ron's dad's voice called from the upstairs.

"Your son and Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley called. She turned to me and flashed me an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't properly greet you! It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too, Mrs. Weasley." I said as she engulfed me into a hug. After she released me, Mr. Weasley appeared at the bottom of the stairs and walked towards us.

"What's going on?" He asked exasperatedly.

"I think you two should sit down." Ron said and motioned for the couches. His parents sat on one while we sat on the other. Ron gripped my hand and we tried to pluck up the courage to tell them.

"Don't keep us waiting! What's going on?" Molly asked excitedly.

"Mum," Ron began, "Dumbledore sent us here to tell you something. I-I got Hermione pregnant." His parents gasped and stared at us. Tears blurred my vision as I tried not to let them leak out.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to them, though I'm not sure they could hear me.

"How could you let this happen, Ronald?" Arthur asked fiercely.

"I'm sorry, Dad! It was a mistake! The whole class was drinking one night, and we didn't even remember what happened."

"I told you! I always told you! Drinking is not for underage wizards! All it does it cause problems!" Molly cried. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "What are you two going to do?"

"We're not sure yet. All I know is that I can't kill this baby." I told them in a small voice. The tears had poured over and Ron had me in a gentle embrace and was kissing my hair while I cried.

"Oh, sweetie. I'm sorry this had to happen to you." Mrs. Weasley said and came to sit by me. She stroked my hair and whispered soothing words to me.

"Do you two think you can handle a child?" Molly asked after a moment.

"We haven't talked about it yet." Ron said quietly.

"If you two can't put it up for adoption- I think we can work something out." Molly stated softly.

I sniffed and straightened my back. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I think that it would be okay for Mr. Weasley and I to take temporary custody of the baby while you two finish schooling. After, you two can have custody back and take it from there. But having a baby is no joke. You will have to be very mature, and babies cost money. And they take up time. They're a lot of work, and you two need to be responsible." Mrs. Weasley explained. I turned to Ron hopefully and his expression matched mine.

"Thanks, Mum. We'll talk about it and let you know. We better be off to classes now, but we'll be sure to let you know." Ron said with a smile. We said our goodbyes and apparated back to the school. Classes had already started, so Ron and I talked in the common room for a little while.

"What do you think of what your mum said?" I asked softly. I was wrapped tightly in Ron's arms with my face pressed into his chest. His chin was resting on top of my head.

"I like the idea. What do you think?"

"I like it." I whispered and lifted my head to look at him. "Do you think we'll make good parents?"

"I _know _you'll make a wonderful mum." Ron said and pecked my lips.

"And you'll make a terrific dad. You'll make our baby smile and laugh. Just like you do for me. I know you'll love them, no matter what." I whispered. Ron smiled down at me with admiration.

"I love you, Hermione." Ron whispered. I looked at him puzzled for a moment.

"Then why were you with Lavender?"

"Because I thought you were too good for me. When I was with her, I imagined it was you." Ron explained. "It was so easy to say goodbye to her because she wasn't you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Ron." I whispered and kissed his lips for a moment and pulled back. "You know what? I think we just might be able to do this."

* * *

><p><em>What do you guys think? Review! 5-10 reviews to update!<em>

_My biggest pet peeve: When people add this story to favorites/ alerts but don't review!_


	7. I'm not fat, I'm pregnant!

"No, Ronald! I don't care what you think, the baby will not be named that!"

"Awh, come on! Please, Hermione?" Ron begged.

"Absolutely not! Our child won't be cursed with the name 'Ronald'!"

"I take offense to that! And how 'bout 'Ronaldina'? I think it's a pretty name for it if it's a girl!"

"Ron. Stop talking." I warned. We were seated in the Gryffindor common room arguing over baby names as the other Gryffindors watched in amusement.

"Hermione, that's not fair. Oh! What if you had twins? Could one of them be named after me?"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, if you don't stop talking, I swear I'll make you eat slugs again!" I yelled. I could hear Harry and Ginny snickering behind me, but decided to glare at Ron instead of scold them.

"Fine." Ron stated then muttered, _"I never get to decide anything..."_

I sighed and watched as Ginny and Harry joined us on the couch. Ginny was smirking at me while Harry watched Ron cross his arms and huff like a four year old.

"Oh, honestly Ronald. Don't act so childish." I whined.

"I wouldn't have to act childish if you treated me like an adult!" Ron snapped. I raised an eyebrow at him and was about to rebuttal, when Ginny cut me off.

"Hush you two. You're both acting like children. Aren't you supposed to be at the doctor?"

"Bloody hell. I forgot! Come on, Hermione." Ron said and grabbed my arm. Next thing I knew, we had disapparated into Hogsmeade. People bumped into us as Ron tugged me through the packed streets.

"Ron, do you know where you're going?" I asked and Ron came to a halt. He licked his lips then peaked at me.

"Not a clue." He said as he shook his head. I sighed in exasperation and pulled his arm into a tiny, pink shop. A woman dressed in nurses robes greeted us at the front desk.

"Hello! Welcome to Hogsmeade Medical, how may I help you two?" The woman asked with a fake smile.

"We have an appointment today with Dr. Gombee. My name is Hermione Granger." I answered politely. The nurse peered down at the scroll in front of her and smiled at me.

"Right this way, Miss Granger." She said and led us down a hallway. The hall was lined with red bricks and the floor was made of cool concrete. She stopped in front of a blue door and pushed it open, revealing a bright white room. The nurse motioned for us to enter and we followed instructions.

"Okay, the doctor will be here shortly." The nurse said and shut the door with a smile. I sat on the metal table as Ron walked around the room, playing with the shiny equipment.

"Whoa!" Ron cried and excitedly picked up a sharp metal object. "Do you think they'll poke you with this?"

"Ronald, put it down! Merlin, you're like a child!"

"Will you quit saying that, Hermione? I'm not that childish. I'm just overwhelmed." Ron said quietly. I leaped off the table and padded over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and made him look at me.

"I'm sorry. But you don't think I'm overwhelmed? I'm going to be a bloody whale!" I cried with a small giggle. Ron smiled softly at me.

"You're going to make a beautiful whale." Ron whispered and leaned down to gently kiss my lips. It was short and chaste, but sweet all the same.

"I'm not sure whether to be offended or flattered by that statement." I laughed and he chuckled before kissing my lips again.

"It was a compliment, trust me." Ron stated. I kissed him once more before going back to sit on the table. We chatted for a few minutes until the doctor came into the room.

"Good afternoon, I'm Doctor Gambee."

...

"So?" Ginny pestered urgently. I had just walked through the door to our dorm from my doctor's appointment.

"Are you ready?" I squealed and she nodded. I took a deep breath and looked at the excited girl. "I'm having a little girl!"

"CONGRADULATIONS!" Ginny burst and ran towards me. I laughed as she crushed me in her tight embrace. I flailed my arms around and tried to push her off me, to no avail.

"Ginny, you're going to kill us!" I cried between laughs. She released me and laughed along.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly. "I'm just so happy! I'm going to be an aunt! What does Ron think of the whole thing?"

"Well, he was a little depressed when I told him there's no way in hell that this baby is going to be named 'Ronaldina', but other than that; he's pretty happy!"

"That's good. Hey, we should get ready. Supper's going to be ready soon."

"Oh! I didn't even notice the time! I'm ready; wanna head down now?" I suggested and Ginny nodded. I looped my arm through hers and we made our way down the stairs to the common room. Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch chatting.

"-And I don't see why it's such a bad name!" I heard the ending of Ron's sentence. I chuckled as Harry shook his head and smacked his forehead.

"Hey guys, we're heading to supper. Come with us?" Ginny chimed as she walked towards Harry.

"I'm in. Ron?"

"Harry. There's food there." Ron said lamely. Harry nodded and turned to Ginny.

"We're both in."

"Brilliant. Come along then!" Ginny said and we all headed for the dining hall. The room was bustling with hungry teens as they tried to find their seats. The four of us easily walked to our table and sat down as our meals floated to us.

I looked down at my plate and grimaced in disgust and announced, "This is disgusting."

"What? You love chiddingly hotpot!" Ginny exclaimed. I sighed and pushed the plate away.  
>"The doctor said that my taste buds will change while I'm pregnant. Like, some people can't even smell chicken without puking while they're pregnant. I guess it's just one of those things."<p>

"Can I have that then?" Ron questioned and pointed to my abandoned plate. I noticed his plate had already been completely emptied into his mouth. I scowled and swatted his hand.

"How 'bout coming up to breath before you inhale another supper!"

"I'm hungry!" Ron cried. I could hear the other Gryffindor's chuckling at us again. Like our arguing was amusing!

"You're going to get fat if you're always eating, Ronald!" I scolded.

"So? You're going to get fat, why can't I?" I gasped and anger washed over me. I heard the gasps of the other girls reacting to Ron's rude remark.

"You insensitive prat! _I'm not fat, I'm pregnant!_" I hissed and ran from the dining hall.

* * *

><p><em>Bloody hell, Ron! Learn a thing or two about woman! 5-10 reviews for another chapter(:<em>


	8. Have we found our baby's name?

"I apologized! What more do you want from me?" Ron yelled. My arms were folded over my chest as I glared at the red-haired boy. He had his arms held up over his head and a 'What-the-hell' look on his face. We were in the middle of the Gryffindor common room arguing with each other, yet again. And as usual- the other Gryffindors were surrounding us, watching in amusement.

"That apology was ridiculous!" I yelled with force. "Saying, 'Gee, Hermione- I'm really sorry for calling you fat, but you kinda are' is not a good apology!" I heard chuckles come from people around the room and I whipped around to glare at them.

"You told me not to lie! Was I supposed to lie and say you're not fat?"

"I'M NOT FAT, I'M PREGNANT! For Merlin's sake, Ronald! There's a difference!"

"Well, sorry! I'm not pregnant, I wouldn't know!" Ron screeched exasperatedly.

"Whatever. I'm going for a walk. DON'T FOLLOW ME, RON." I bellowed. And with that, I stormed out of the common room and into the stairwell. But of course, when I was half way down the stairs I ran into none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Evening, Mudblood. Where are you off to?" He asked with a smug grin. _Boy, did I want to slap that grin off his face..._

"Anywhere where Ron isn't..." I grumbled and pushed past him.

"Trouble in paradise?" I heard Draco chuckle, but ignored him and kept on my way to the library.

Once I reached my destination, I looked around. There were a few groups studying at the tables and a couple people were scattered around, looking for books. I sighed and drank in the peacefulness of it all before walking over to a book shelf and skimming the titles. I found the book I was looking for and plopped down in front of one of the secluded tables in the corner. I flipped open to the page I left off on last time and began reading.

"_Many stories have been passed around and changed through the years. But this is the true tale; The real Cinderella story..." _I read in my book of fairy tales. _"Once upon a time, there was a young girl named Ella. Ella's mother had-"_

"Hermione! I've been looking all over for you!" Ron's voice interrupted. I whipped my head around and saw the gruff looking boy walking towards me. I grimaced and slammed the book shut.

"Ron, I thought I told you not to follow me!"

"I didn't follow you. That's why it was so hard finding you!" Ron said with enthusiasm. "I checked the halls, I checked the stairs, I checked the courtyard, I checked the-"

"Yes, I get it. You checked a lot of places. You found me, so what do you want?" I asked curtly. Ron took the seat next to me and pursed his lips.

"To give you these." He said and pulled out a bouquet of roses. "I'm sorry for acting like such a prat. You have every right to be fat."

"_Ron..."_ I warned in a stern voice. He put his hands up in a surrendering way.

"Sorry. But I just wanted to apologize and give you these." He said and motioned towards the roses. I smiled at him warmly.

"Thank you."

"So all is forgiven?" He asked hopefully. I thought for a moment before answering.

"As long as you don't call me fat anymore."

"Deal." He agreed and leaned over to peck my lips.

"You know- Rose would be a pretty name for the baby."

"Hey! It would! I think we found our baby name."

"Rose. Baby Rose." I repeated and thought it over. "Whose last name would she take?"

"Which ever one you like best." Ron smiled.

"Rose Weasley...I like it. What do you think?"

"Personally? I like the name Hermione Weasley the best." Ron said with a blush. I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked down to hide my scarlet face.

"Seriously, Ron. Do you like the name?"

"Rose Weasley. Yes, I like it. But she needs a middle name."

"Any ideas?" I asked and looked up. Ron sucked on his bottom lip and pondered it for a moment. He turned to me with a mischievous smile.

"Can it be Lavender?" He asked joking around. I gave him a stern stare and his smile vanished. "Too soon?"

"Too soon." I clarified and started thinking about names. "The middle name should be 'Molly'. After your mother."

"Why?"

"She's done so much for us. She lets me live with you guys while I'm not at Hogwarts! And she's supportive of the baby. What do you think?" I asked. Ron thought for a moment and turned to me.

"I think my mother will be bloody thrilled! Rose Molly Weasley. Rose Weasley. Baby Rose." Ron kept repeating, as if testing it's usage.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes. So- have we found our baby's name?" Ron asked with a smile and I nodded. My expression matched his- Happy.

"We should be getting back soon." I commented and Ron nodded. We both stood up and stretched.

"Want to leave now?"

"I'll see you in the morning. I want to finish this story, then I'm going to bed. Walk with me to breakfast?" I asked.

"Of course." He said nodding. He leaned over and kissed my lips. It was gentle and slow, pretty much perfect. Ron pulled away and smiled at me.

"Good night, Hermione." He put his hands on my hips and brought his lips to my stomach. He placed a light kiss on my belly and I watched him with a grin.

"Good night, Rose." He whispered and straightened. He kissed me one last time before leaving. I went back to my Cinderella story smiling. In a way, I had my Cinderella story- just not in the way one would imagine.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think of the name? What do you think of the chapter? 5-10 reviews for chapter 9!(:<em>


	9. Because Hermione's the mother, you git

I slowly walked down the stairs to the common room. My backpack was slung over my shoulder and my hand was resting on top of my growing belly. I could see Ron sitting on the couch fiddling with the straps of his backpack.

"Good morning." I chimed and he spun around. Ron walked to where I was and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"Morning, beautiful." He said with a smile. I grinned and he intertwined our fingers. We made our way through the portrait and down the stairwell. The dining hall was as packed as usual; no surprise there. We swung our hands between us as we made our way to our seats across from Harry.

"So, you two made up?" Harry asked as he acknowledged our intertwined hands.

"Yup. And we have some more news." Ron replied beaming. Harry shot him a questioning look and Ron turned to me. I smiled back at him and turned to Harry.

"We've decided on the name for the baby!" I squealed. I felt hair whip the side of my face and I turned to see Ginny gaping at me.

"Pardon; but did I just hear you say _you decided on a name for the baby?"_ I nodded. Ginny pouted at me and said, "And you didn't tell me?"

"Sorry, Gin. You were already asleep when I came into the room. So, do you guys want to know the name?" I asked and they nodded their heads vigorously. "Okay, her first name will be Rose."

"After the roses I brought Hermione." Ron added.

"Her middle name will be Molly."

"After my mum."

"Right. And her last name will be Weasley."

"After her git father." Ron said with a smile. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"You're only a git occasionally!" The four of us chuckled for a moment before Ginny spoke up.

"Well, I think that's a lovely name. What do you think, Harry?"

"I like it. Hopefully her genes will take after Hermione though... We have enough gingers running around here." Harry joked. Ron faked being offended and stared at Harry.

"You're just jealous." Ron said as he ran a hand through his thick, fiery hair. We all laughed for a moment and a comfortable silence fell over our little group. Ron turned to me and smiled.

"Wanna go see my mum today? Tell her the news? I think she'll be very pleased."  
>"Do you think we can? I mean, we'd have to ask Dumbledore..." I trailed off.<p>

"I can handle that. Do you want to?"

"Sure. Go see if we can." I said. Ron rose from the table and walked to the long table the professors eat at. I watched as Ron chatted with Dumbledore for a few minutes before Dumbledore broke into a smile and nodded. Ron spun around and waved me over.

"I'll be back later." I told Ginny and Harry and walked up to where Ron was standing.

"Professor says we can go. He just has to disapparate us out." Ron explained.

"Okay, thank you sir." I told Dumbledore with a smile. He returned the grin and cast a spell on us. Next thing I knew, we were standing in the living room of the Burrow.

"Mum!" Ron called out. "I'm here! Hermione's with me!"

"Oh, Merlin! I'm in the kitchen with George and Fred!" I heard Molly call. We made our way to the kitchen and saw the three seated around the coffee table.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley." I greeted with a wave. Molly frowned and shook her head.

"Hermione, dear; please call me Molly. Mrs. Weasley is a bit too formal, don't you think?" I nodded. "Good. Now take a seat! Join us!"

Ron and I each pulled out a seat and sat down. I watched as the twins stared at Ron with wicked grins on their identical faces.

"Icle Ronniekins got a girl? And nothing less than the best witch of our generation! Who would have thought..." George trailed off.

"I thought so! As a matter of fact, you owe me ten galleons!" Fred exclaimed and held out his hand to accept his reward. George, begrudgingly pulled ten galleons from his pocket and placed it in his brother's waiting hand.

"Enough you two!" Molly snapped. "So what brings you here? Not trouble, I hope."

"No, Mum. We actually have some exciting news for you." Ron assured with a smile. I beamed at Molly and she looked at us cautiously.

"Well, spit it out then!" Molly encouraged.

I took a deep breath and exclaimed, "We found out the baby's a girl and we have the name picked out!"

"That's brilliant! What is it?"

"Rose Molly Weasley. Hermione wanted the middle name to be after you, since you've supported her through all she's been through with her parents, and now this..." Ron trailed off. Molly turned to me with her hand over her heart and a warm smile on her face.

"Oh, dearie! That's so sweet!" She rose from her chair and gave me a gentle embrace. "I think that name is beautiful- just as your daughter will be."

"Thanks, Mum. And we already know she'll be beautiful- I _am _her father." Ron emphasized.

"Yes, and she'll be beautiful because Hermione's her mother, you git." Fred chuckled. George laughed along and I smiled as Ron glared at the identical boys.

_This is my family now... sorta._

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for the lovely reviews! I hope you liked this chapter, and I do apologize for not updating sooner. My schedule has been busy these past days. Hope you liked it! 5-10 reviews for a new chapter!<em>


	10. You're back on Krum?

"Hermione, I just don't understand why you're making a big deal out of this!"  
>"Ron; listen to me carefully- <em>Pregnant women cannot ride dragons.<em>"

"Why! It's not like they're going to eat you!" Ron yelled. I smacked my forehead and shook my head. I looked at Ron wearily and noted the serious look on his face. He wanted me to go down to Hagrid's house with him and Harry to ride the dragons. He didn't understand that pregnant women can't ride dragons! Just like we can't ride roller coasters!

"Ronald- just. go." I stated and pointed to the door. Ron sighed and walked out of the common room in defeat. I turned to Ginny, who had been sitting beside me on the couch the entire time.

"He's not the brightest..." Ginny said with a smirk. I nodded vigorously and placed my head in my hands.

"I pray that Rose doesn't have his intelligence."

"Trust me, Hermione," Ginny patted my shoulder. "We're all praying that."

…

…...

…...

"HERMIONE!" I heard Ron yell after he screamed like a little girl. I got up from his bed and ran to the bathroom where he was.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a panic. Ron was quivering and held onto me tightly.

"There's a spider!" He shrieked and pointed to a tiny, black spider that was crawling along the sink.

"Oh, honestly Ronald!" I cried and whacked the spider. It smushed against the sink and I heard Ron breath a sigh of relief. He placed a hand on my shoulder and relaxed.

"That was scary... But you were brilliant! You were like, fearless! And it was so scary!" Ron gushed.

"...It was just a spider. You really need to get over this fear of insects. It's getting quite annoying."

"They're evil!"

"Yes, Ron. They're so evil. Their mission in life is to kill you." Sarcasm dripped from every word.

"See! You understand!" Ron cried. Obviously I hadn't made the sarcasm clear enough...

"I was being sarcastic. What are you going to do if a spider is in your daughter's room?"

"Call for you, of course!"

"What if we're not together and you have your own flat?" I inquired. Ron's eyebrows furrowed and he stared at me for a moment.

"You don't think we'll be together?" He asked. I could hear the hurt in his voice and my eyes widened.

"Oh, Ron! No, no, no! I didn't mean-"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Hermione. I'll talk to you tomorrow or something..." Ron stated gruffly and left the room. I sighed and walked back to my dorm. How had we been so happy that morning at his mum's, but now be in a fight?

…

…...

…...

I walked down the hall towards the dining hall the next morning. Ron had already left before I came down the stairs, which meant he was still mad about last night. I wasn't feeling my best that morning, so I just wanted to eat and get to class; drama free. When I was half way down the hall, I saw a flash of familiar red hair. I focused in on where I saw it and surely enough, there was Ron... With someone. I could see obnoxiously curly, blonde hair with a pink bow. They were twirling their hair in a flirtatious way and my jealousy started to boil. _Lavender..._

Ron was staring at her and laughing at something she had said while she giggled in a flirty manner. I briskly walked to where they were with my arms crossed.

"Ron?" I demanded. He spun around to look at me and his smile turned into a cool smirk, while Lavender scowled at me.

"Hey, Hermione." Ron said nonchalantly. "What's up?"

"You didn't wait for me this morning."

"I see that. I felt like talking to Lavender. We were actually having a private conversation, so I'll talk to you later, yeah?" He said with a smirk and spun back around to Lavender who shot me a smug grin. I scoffed and walked away from that abomination.

….

…...

…...

"Ron!" I yelled and ran to catch up with the fiery haired boy. He spun around and looked at me wearily.

"Oh, hey." He said lamely and waited for me to catch up.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" I demanded.

"I haven't been avoiding you?"

"Yes, Ronald; you have."

"No, I haven't. I've just been practicing being on my own. I need to learn how, considering I'll be alone when I get older. You know; getting my own flat and trying to get custody of my daughter." He spat bitterly. I sighed and shook my head.

"I didn't mean it like that, Ron." I pleaded. "I was just saying; you never know what's gonna happen in the future. You could get back with _Lav Lav_."

"And you could be with Krum!" He yelled angrily.

"You're back on Krum? Really? If I wanted to be with Krum, I would be dating him. If I wanted to be with him, I would be having a baby with him. But I don't want to be with him. I want to be with you. That's why I'm dating you. And I wanted to be with you when I got pregnant. Granted, I didn't want to get pregnant, but I wanted to be with you. I still want to be with you. And hopefully we'll be together when we get older; but no one knows for sure." I took a deep breath and stared at him. Ron was staring at me with his mouth agape and shock in his eyes. He shut his eyes and closed his mouth, collecting his thoughts. When he opened his eyes, he leaned over and kissed me. Just out of the blue, kissed me.

"I.. want... to...be...with...you...too...Not...Lavender." He murmured between kisses. "You...and...Rose."

* * *

><p><em>It's 5 in the morning and I haven't slept yet. Sorry if this isn't my best work, I'm half asleep...Review! 5-10 reviews for chapter 11!<em>


	11. I'm fine

**5 months later...**

"For the love of God!" I huffed and threw the now wrinkled pair of jeans on my bed. Ginny chuckled from her side of the room and watched me as I glared at her. "You think this is funny? I can't fit into any of my clothes anymore! I'm a bloody whale!"

"Yes, but you're an amusing whale." Ginny replied with a grin. I scowled and threw one of my pillows at her; which didn't hit her, due to her quick reflexes.

"I don't have _anything_ to wear!"

"Why don't we go to Hogsmeade really quick and buy you something?"

"Because! Ron's coming to get me in 15 minutes, I don't have time!" I cried. I reluctantly plopped down on my bed and rubbed my swollen belly. I could feel an ever-so-slight movement from inside my belly and knew it was just Rose trying to move around.

"Why are you so worried about looking good, anyway?" Ginny asked after a moment.

"Today's our 6 month anniversary. He wants it to be 'special'."

"Just remember; last time you guys did something that Ron found 'special', you conceived Rose." Ginny replied with a smirk. I chuckled and sat up to face her.

"Do you know where those maternity jeans are?"

"I think they're scattered around in the closet. I'll get them for you." She said and rose from her bed. She walked to the open closet and began searching the floor for my fat jeans.

"Found them!" She called and held up a pair of blue jeans that looked like they could fit three Ginnys inside. Ginny tossed them to me and I caught them while flashing her a thankful smile. I stood and easily pulled on the jeans. My lilac shirt was already on and was hanging lightly over my baby bump.

"How do I look?" I asked and span around so Ginny could see my outfit.

"I like it. You look pretty." She said and I smiled. We heard a soft knock on the door and Ron popped his head inside.

"Hey, beautiful. Ready to go?" I nodded and opened the door fully. Ron was clad in jean trousers and a white dress shirt. I waved goodbye to Ginny and took Ron's hand. We quickly disapparated to an unknown destination. I looked around to see where Ron had taken me and saw a red and white picnic blanket set out with a brilliant dinner lying atop it. In the middle was a single candle, burning bright.

"Oh, Ron! This is beautiful." I sighed and kissed him lightly. We made our way to the picnic and sat down lightly with me folded in his arms.

"So how are you feeling?" Ron asked after he popped a strawberry in his mouth.

"I dunno. I've been having these really bad pains in my stomach all day. And my back's been aching really bad. Rose has been moving a lot today too." I said thoughtfully.  
>"Should you go to the doctor?" Ron asked with concern filling his voice. I shook my head.<p>

"No, no, no. I don't think so. If it keeps hurting, I'll go."

"Promise?"

"I promise." I whispered and Ron kissed the top of my hand. We chatted for a few moments about nothing in particular.

"Agh." I said and squeezed my eyes shut as I clutched my side. I felt Ron place a hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Just those pains again." I muttered. After about a half minute, they subsided and I opened my eyes. Ron had a look of fear washing over his face and his eyes were flooded with concern.

"We're going to the doctor." Ron announced and stood up. I shook my head fiercely and stayed on the ground.

"No, I'm fine."

"You promised." Ron reminded me. I sighed and looked up at him with puppy eyes.

"Please? I'm fine." I stated again. But to prove my statement wrong, another sharp pain coursed through my stomach and I clutched my side. "Agh..."

"Come on, Hermione. We're going." Ron said and grabbed my hand. Before I could protest, he said a spell and we were hurdling into the doctor's office.

Ron pulled me along to the front desk where a nurse was sitting attentively.

"How may I help you two?" She asked politely.

"Hermione, tell her." Ron motioned. I sighed and placed my hands on the desk.

"I keep having these really sharp pains in my side, and I'm really achy in this area." I motioned to my middle and pelvic area. "I just want to know that everything's okay."

"How far along are you?"

"Almost 7 months." I replied.

She nodded slowly, "How frequent are these cramps?"

"They've been happening all day, but now they're about every ten minutes."

"Oh, dearie!" The nurse leaped out of her chair and called to a nurse who was walking in the hallway. "Get the doctor! She's going into labor!"

"_What?" _Ron and I gasped at the same time.

* * *

><p><em>So, I've never been pregnant; I can't really tell how the pain is and what not. Review! Chapter 12 is up after 5-10 reviews.<em>


	12. Like one little family

"Hermione, breathe! It's just going to come out of your belly button. It won't hurt that bad..." Ron attempted to soothe me. I stared daggers at the ginger boy whose hand I was grasping.

"Babies don't come from belly buttons, you arse!" I yelled. That prat was actually trying to talk to me when I was laying in a hospital bed, getting ready to give birth!

"Really? That's odd, where do they come from?" Ron asked quizzically. I growled at him and dug my nails into his hand. "Ow! Hermione, that hurt." Ron stated sternly and yanked his hand away.

"Go! Outside! Go call Ginny and tell her what's going on!" I yelled and pointed at the door. Ron pouted and reluctantly walked out the door.

**Ron's POV**

Geez, what's her problem? Hurting my hand just because I thought babies came from her belly button! Where else would they come from? Her bum? That's just silly. They probably come out of her ear. Yeah, that's where they come from. I sat in the hallway looking around. What did Hermione mean by 'call'? It was probably a muggle thing. I sighed and went to the lady who was at the front desk.

"Hello, by any chance do you know how I would alert my family about my girlfriend having her baby?" I asked politely. I used my manners, just as Hermione taught me.

"Oh! Of course! Where do you need to go?" The nurse asked urgently. I told her the address for Hogwarts. She said a spell and I was hurdling through a black tunnel, before appearing in the Gryffindor common room. Ginny and Harry were lying on the couch snogging like there was no tomorrow.

"Gross!" I exclaimed and they jumped apart. They both were wide eyed and looked shocked to see me.

"Ron! I thought you were going out with Hermione today? Bloody hell, did you forget her there?" Ginny demanded and placed her hands on her hips.

"No! Hermione's having the baby! Now!" I exclaimed.

"Ron, don't be silly. She still has two months of her pregnancy left." Harry sighed. I started jumping up and down and flailing my arms.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! SHE'S HAVING THE BABY! SHE'S IN THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW!" I exclaimed.

"Is she really?" Ginny whispered. I nodded vigorously and Ginny grabbed onto Harry and I.

"Let's go then!" And we apparated back to the hospital. I dragged the two down a hallway and in front of Hermione's room.

"We'll stay here. Good luck." Harry said and patted me on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and walked into the room. 2 doctors and three nurses were in the room with her, hooking wires up and such.

"What's going on?" I asked Hermione softly as I walked next to her.

"I'm going to have the baby in a few minutes." She stated with a pained expression on her face.

"You look like you're hurting?"

"It hurts like hell, Ronald!" She snapped. I stayed silent and watched as they set the room up.

"Okay," The doctor began. "Are you ready to get a baby out of you?" He said with a smile and Hermione nodded quickly. She propped her legs up on the two side bars of her bed and the doctor put his hands under the blanket.

"Whoa! Get your hands above the blanket!" I cried.

"She has to give birth! I'm a doctor."

"I don't care if you're a bloody doctor, keep your hand above the blanket." I snapped. The doctor began to shake his head and Hermione dug her nails into my hand again.

"Ronald, shut up!" She yelled through clenched teeth. I sighed irritably and turned to the doctor.

"I don't want any roaming hands, just get the baby and remove your hands. Got it, pervert?" I asked sternly. The doctor closed his eyes and took a deep breath before returning his hands under the blanket.

"Alright, I need you to push for me... Now!" The doctor said and Hermione grasped my hand even harder. Her face was beat red as she pushed something... Whatever that meant. Her nails began to dig into my skin and I yelped.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! You're hurting my hand!"

"And you not using a bloody condom is hurting me! JUST SHUT UP, RONALD!" She yelled and gripped my hand even tighter. I stayed quiet for a few minutes then heard an annoying crying.

"Hey! I hear a baby! Where's it coming from?" I asked, looking around. The doctor raised a baby from under the blanket and one of the nurses wrapped it in a blanket! It was so tiny! The nurse handed the pink bundle to Hermione and she turned it so I could see as she swooned over it.

"Awh! Hi, Rose. Silly baby, how'd you get under the blanket?" I asked softly and brushed Rose's cheek with my fingertip.

"Ron... Think about it." Hermione said and turned to me. I thought for a moment, then realization hit me.

"Wait... Babies come from down there? That's bloody disgusting!" I cried. Hermione shook her head before turning back to Rose.

"Do you want us to weigh her and clean her up for you?" One of the nurses asked politely and Hermione nodded before passing Rose to the nurse. We waited for a minute before the nurse came out. Rose was clean now and had a little band around her wrist.

"We thought we would have to keep her overnight for a few weeks, but it looks like she's fine... a healthy 7 pounds 8 ounces. That's odd for a premature baby. But it's a good thing! You'll be able to take her home in a few days." The nurse strolled out of the room. Hermione and I stared at Rose and chatted about how we did good. Ginny and Harry walked in after about 15 minutes and Ginny started jumping around and 'awh-ing' at us.

"You three are so cute together." She said while looking at us. I was lying next to Hermione in the hospital bed with one arm hugging her close. Rose was being supported by Hermione between us. Ginny added softly, "Like one little family."

* * *

><p><em>The end! I thought this was the perfect ending. I had originally planned to have a different ending to the story, but this just seems like perfection to me. Add me to your author alerts! I'll have new stories out soon! Hope you enjoyed this story just as much as I enjoyed writing it! Review! <em>


End file.
